01 Mario and Sonic: World Warp
by JamHam64
Summary: This is the first story of the saga. By a twist of fate, Mario and Sonic find themselves in each other's worlds. They must face with challenges, people, allies and enemies, each suited to the other. Will they manage to cope? What caused this in the first place? And will they ever get back?
1. A New Day in the Mushroom Kingdom

**Hello, there! I hope you enjoy this story, this is but the start of a great journey, starting with the standard collaboration of heroes: The heroic plumber Super Mario, and the speedy Sonic the Hedgehog! I don't intend to make scheduled updates. But, I do intend to make this a great piece of entertainment. :)**

* * *

Mario's Eyes blinked open to a new day. Within minutes, he was out of his door, clad in his infamous overalls, with distinctive shiny yellow buttons, a red shirt, White gloves, brown boots and a red hat with a red 'M' on it. With a "Yahoo!" the mustachioed plumber bounded to the foot of his garden in one great leap.

Waiting for him there was a strange anthropomorphic mushroom man, with a small waistcoat and green dots on its domed head. "Morning, Mario!" the Toad croaked. "And a good one too, eh? Oh, I have some mail for you."

The toad reached into a satchel he was wearing and pulled out a letter, which he handed to Mario. The letter was a light pink, with a fancy border on it. Where the Envelope was sealed was a colored seal with a crown on it.

"It's from the Princess!" He happily said.

Mario grinned and opened the envelope. It read:

_Dear Mario,_

_ Today is a special occasion. Our anniversary! This day is the day all those years ago that you rescued me from Bowser's clutches for the first time! To commemorate this day, I have decided a party shall be held tonight, there will be food and music (And my special cake I bake just for you!) I hope you can come to the castle as soon as possible to help with the preparations._

_ Love, Peach x_

In a flash, Mario spun around and jumped with joy, also spinning the Mail toad involuntarily, and immediately ran towards the direction of the castle joyously with his arms wide.

Mario entered Toad Town, a small settlement of the mushroomoid men that lay just before the castle, which look splendid in the background.

As Mario passed through the town, he met with many friendly greetings such as "Good Morning Mario!" and "Happy Anniversary!" He acknowledged every one with a friendly smile under his furry mustache.

He reached the other end of toad town and stopped for a second to behold the majesty of the castle. The castle walls were made of clean white brick, and the tiles of the roofs on the spires were pink. In front of the castle passed a stream, flowing from a waterfall on the left to a lake on the right. Above the bridge that passed over the stream, on the front of the castle was a beautiful stained glass window depicting the image of Princess Peach. Mario smiled and started towards the castle. The path meandered to the left around a hill on the way up to the castle; When Mario was halfway up, he was stopped by a wail that suddenly sounded behind him:

"MAAAARRIIIIOOOOOO!"

Mario turned to see what it was, and saw a figure not unlike himself, but in green. It was his brother, Luigi.

Luigi looked a lot like Mario, except he was a little taller, his mustache was styled differently and he wore green instead of red (he had an 'L' on his hat instead of an 'M', for obvious reasons).

He was running breathlessly towards Mario, panting and wheezing. He stopped and leaned on his knees when he reached him. "Hhh… Huuhh… Hey, Mario," he panted.

"Come, on Luigi!" Mario beamed. "Let's a Go!" Mario happily bounded on, with an exhausted Luigi hobbling in his wake.

The two brothers entered the bustling lobby. The walls and ceiling were painted blue, to match the sky, and the floor was checked like a chessboard. Toads were decorating the lobby with bunting, to commemorate the anniversary.

One Toad with a brown domed head with white spots, noticeably older than the others due to his large white mustache and walking stick, noticed Mario and Luigi and shuffled towards them. "Mario! Luigi! Fantastic day. Come along, can't keep the Princess waiting." He stated in a crisp posh accent.

"Okie Dokie, Toadsworth." Mario said, and followed him to the throne room.

The throne room was quite large, considering it was only made for one chair. It was big enough to hold two tennis courts. On the throne sat Princess Peach, looking beautiful with blonde hair with a crown resting on it and a pink dress. She smiled as she saw Mario walk in, Luigi following.

"Good Morning, Mario. I hope you can wait for the cake!" she laughed.

"I usually end up waiting a _lotta_ time!" Mario joked.

* * *

The ambient orange glow of lava filled the lower skies of World 8. Bowser's castle was the complete polar opposite of Peach's castle. The stones were a dark black stone; every other corner was topped with a grotesque statuette of the tyrannical Bowser, King of the Koopas.

In his own throne room, The Lizard-turtle-dragon thing was grinning menacingly, looking out at the horizon in the direction of World 1.

A miniature Bowser wearing a bib with a set of gnashers on them scuttled up to his father. "Dad, watcha lookin at?" He squeaked.

"It's our anniversary today, my son." Bowser bellowed.

For a few moments, this cast a quizzical look on Bowser Jr's face, as he never recalled marrying his dad.

"This is the day… all those years ago…" Bowser chuckled. "…That Mario foiled my plans for the first time."

"But… Aren't you mad?" Bowser was widely known as Mario's Nemesis.

Bowser guffawed out loud. "On the contrary! Mario's gonna have a party and everyone's going!"

At this, Bowser Jr. jumped up and down with joy. "Ooh, ooh! Are we Invited, Dad?!" He giggled.

"No, of course not!" Bowser said to his son, as though it was obvious. "We're gonna gate-crash!" Then Bowser looked to the horizon again. "And I've got a special gift for Mario…" He grinned.

"… A Banzai Bill?" Bowser Jr. asked hopefully.

Bowser started to laugh hysterically. "YES! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

The surrounding plains of World 8 Quaked with the great Koopa's bellow.


	2. A New Day on Mobius

**The basic format of the chapters is like so - each chapter alternates to a different character's perspective. Chapter 1, Mario, Chapter 2, Sonic, Chapter 3, Mario, and so on.**

* * *

Green Hill Zone was bright with the light of the morning sun. On a high hill, underneath a large tree, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe and yellow buckles was relaxing. Sonic the Hedgehog sighed happily, and closed his eyes, his head resting on his hands.

He was taking advantage of the peacetime; the world was currently safe from the evil Doctor Ivo Robotnik, who was better known to everyone as Dr Eggman. Sonic was well known in his world for stopping him and his army of robotic minions every time he tries.

Sonic was also well known for being the fastest thing alive, but other than this, he did enjoy occasionally relaxing, and the odd chili dog. He had a thirst for adventure, but it was nice to get a bit of peace and quiet from time to time…

"Yoo hoo! Sonic!" a girly voice squeaked.

"Shoot," Sonic muttered under his breath. He sat up and looked down the hill.

Amy Rose was running up the hill towards him. She was a pink hedgehog with a red dress. She was one of Sonic's friends. Unfortunately for him, she was under the delusion she was Sonic's girlfriend. She got a bit annoying at times.

She reached the top of the hill and smiled sweetly at Sonic. "Hey there, Sonic!" she giggled enthusiastically.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic replied, less than enthusiastically.

She fluttered her eyelids provocatively. "Sonic, you know that Eggman isn't being bad at the moment… and you've got a lot of time on your hands…" she leant forward. "Do you wanna go on a date?"

Sonic lied down, relaxed again and laughed. "The _hell_ I do!" he chuckled.

"Humph." Amy put on a stern expression. She was nothing if not persistent, and wasn't going to take no for an answer. "What'll it take for you to go on a date with me?"

"Helluva lot." Sonic sighed.

"How about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic opened his eyes. The Chaos Emeralds were seven gems of incredible power, which when bought together are the most powerful force known. He sat up again. "What about them?" He asked.

A smile flickered onto Amy's face. "If I found all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, and bought them here to you… Would you go on a date with me then?"

Sonic smirked. "You know Amy, that day… I just might."

Amy's eyes suddenly filled full of excitement. "Ooh! Yay! Okay! I'll go and find them! I'll start right now!" With that, she spun on her heel, and skipped with haste down the hill.

Sonic kept a self-satisfied smile on his face. _That made her go away…_ He thought to himself. He knew people had spent their whole lives looking for the emeralds and never found them. It didn't take him incredibly long too find all seven, but that was usually because he was so fast. Sonic, therefore, thought it impossible for Amy to find them all. So he would go on a date with her on the day she got all the emeralds… Never.

Sonic got up off his feet, stretched his legs, and then in a flash of blue and a gust of wind, thundered off to the horizon.

This was more like it. The smirk stayed static as he throttled off across the plain. His senses heightened, and his speed increased. It was times like these he never felt like stopping.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was pacing in his secret laboratory, musing over his upcoming endevour to return. He scratched his chin, situated underneath his gloriously frivolous mustache... Was the plan to simple? Would simple repetition of old tricks outsmart that pesky Hedgehog eventually? There was only one way of knowing for sure.

He looked at his watch, and decide the time was right. "Here, it begins..." He chucked menacingly.


	3. Party Prep

**I know that this particular chapter might not have anything going on, but this is just a slow start. The action hasn't even begun! Stay tuned...**

* * *

The large courtyard of the castle was being draped in colorful bunting, flowers and decorations. The majesty of color complemented the white walls and pink roof tiles of the castle.

Dozens of ornate round tables were dotted around, with one large rectangular table at the far end. Mario was helping with the preparations for the anniversary party. Mario was kind and helpful by nature: he would help anyone he could. He'd helped the princess a number of times, if you consider saving her from the great tyrant King Koopa helping her.

A toad was struggling with hooking some bunting around a lamppost. He could only jump about the height Mario was. "Hhh. Mario? Can you help me with this?" he asked.

"Okie Dokie!" Mario replied cheerfully. Mario took the end of the bunting, and with a hop, skip and a _jump-_ Hooked the bunting around the lamppost with ease. The nearby toads clapped in awe. He smiled and waved to the small crowd. Mario was never smug. He was always cheerful.

Luigi hobbled to Mario, with a sense of anxiousness about him. "M-Mario," he jittered nervously. "I… Um… I lost the…" He turned guiltily quiet, and shyly looked around.

Mario frowned. "Luigi, what's a wrong? You can tell me!" He smiled at his brother.

Luigi leaned forward to whisper: "_I lost the Poltergust!"_

"Oh." Said Mario. "Is that bad?" He couldn't understand why he would get in a quivering state of mind over a vacuum cleaner.

"I promised Toadsworth I would get all the dust and dirt off the tables before tonight!"

Mario looked around at the tables. They were indeed, very dusty. They looked as though they hadn't been used in years. This added a slight nostalgic beauty to them, but they would look even better and perfect for the party, if they were cleaner.

Mario smiled to his brother. "Do you want me to help you find it?"

"Thatta would be good, bro!" Luigi said with a small smile and a lot less grief.

Mario decided to start his search in the castle.

"I definitely remember bringing it to the castle earlier…" Luigi pondered to himself, re-running events through his head.

Mario looked around the castle lobby. It was full of crates and toads decking out the hall in extravagant bunting just like the courtyard, but there was no sign of Luigi's Poltergust. "Hm…" Mario scratched under his chin. Then, an idea came to him. "I got it! Follow me!" Mario ushered to Luigi as he started up the staircase in the lobby's center. He went right on the balcony and entered a second room. This room had five doors: one that led forward into the 'Rec' Room, and two doors either side of that. The door on the near left had a red 'M' on; this served as Mario's room in the castle. On the far left, a door with a green 'L' on it, which was Luigi's room. The door on the near left was a Door which had a yellow 'W', and this room belonged to Wario. Wario was Mario's doppelganger (despite him looking nothing like him), and many wondered why Wario even had a room in the castle, him being a fat, greedy, garlic-addicted flatulent thief. The door on the far right was a spare room.

"Itta might be in your room!" Mario pointed to Luigi's door. "If someone found it, and they know it was yours, they'd bring it here!"

Luigi nodded at his logic. "Huh. Thanks, Mario." Luigi ventured into his room, as Mario waited outside.

"Is it there?" Mario called in to the noises of cluttering.

There was silence for a few seconds more. Suddenly, the doors of the room flung wide open and Luigi stood there epically, the Poltergust strapped heroically to his back, his nozzle at hand. "Thanks for the help, Mario!" he smiled, and started back to the courtyard as soon as Mario had acknowledged him with a smile back.

* * *

"My loyal Minions…" Bowser began, "Tonight is the night."

Bowser's castle's courtyard was quite different from Peaches castle. It complimented the castle itself very well. It had to be one square acre in size, and was filled with an assembly of Bowser's finest troops, all gathered for the speech their great king was giving. The Koopa himself stood atop a high balcony. Leagues of Koopa Troopers, Goombas, Thwomps, Pokeys, Boos and various other scum stood at attention, formed in rows, rigid and attentive.

"Months of planning has gone into this night… as it has for the princess and her kingdom! But no matter how hard they try… no matter how long they fight, my prize that was mine all those years ago will be mine again, and Mario will NOT stop me…" Bowser grinned menacingly to himself.

The rows of troops started to break out in mumbles, quizzically confused at this comment.

"What planning? I didn't know we were doing this until today…" A red shelled Koopa muttered.

"Who's Mario?" Asked a Goomba, who had taken one too many hits on the head from the plumbers boot.

"What does he mean?" a green shelled Koopa asked his Neighbor.

"Oh, come on. Isn't it obvious?" The neighboring Koopa called to those around him. "It's nothing special. We're just kidnapping the princess again."

Bowser growled ferociously under his breath, and glared menacingly at his troops. _"SILENCE!" _One bellow bludgeoned the conferring dead, and snapped the troops to attention one more. Bower leant over his balcony, and pointed a sharp finger to the Koopa who had spoken out. "This is special to ME, so it's special to _YOUU!" _He bellowed toward the whole legion: "IF ANYONE SCREWS THIS UP AGAIN, I'M GONNA TOSS EM IN THE LAVAAA!"

Half the troops trembled in fear, but half of them sighed. He said that _every single time._


End file.
